One Shots
by Centon86
Summary: REPOST: Collection of one shots that I have written. Has many pairings. Mostly SLASH M/M. Read and Enjoy.


**These one shots contain graphic sex scenes of boy/boy SLASH. If you don't like Don't read. A/N: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in these one shots, they all belong to the WWE. All these stories are rated M. **

* * *

><p><strong>ONE NIGHT STAND<strong>

**JOHN CENA/DEAN AMBROSE**

"So you gonna come out tonight?" Randy asked John as they got dressed to leave the arena. "Yeah I guess so, is your boy gonna be there?" John asked, Randy smiled thinking about Cody. "Yeah he said he was, I think a lot of the guys are gonna be there, are you OK with that or not?" Randy asked. "Yeah its fine, I'll just keep away from you know who." John said, Randy did know who John was talking about. Dean Ambrose. John hated him with a passion and tonight on RAW Dean had said some things in the ring about John and it had pissed John off even more. So John was really pissed at the Shield member. "All I wanna do tonight is have a few drinks with some friends, and maybe find a guy to take back to my room." John said, Randy laughed.

"Don't laugh Orton, its OK for you, you get laid on a regular basis, I don't. I need some action." John said, Randy shook his head and slapped John on the back. "Lets get you laid then." Randy said, John smiled. They left the arena and went back to the hotel. They went to their rooms and changed for the night and then headed back down to the lobby to go to the bar in the hotel. They went to the bar and grabbed some beers and sat down with their friends, Randy cuddled up with Cody and kissed him and Phil cuddled with Curtis and John sat there all alone, he drank his beer and looked around the bar looking for someone to hook up with for the night.

He groaned when he saw the three members of the Shield walk in, all dressed in black he rolled his eyes. "Assholes" he muttered to himself. Randy looked at him. "What?" he asked. "The assholes have arrived" John said. "Seth and Roman are OK. Dean is a complete douche bag, he thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread." Cody said, John sighed. "I need another drink. You guys want one?" John asked. "Nah" they said, John nodded. He got up and went to the bar and ordered in a beer along with a shot of Jack. He sat there and drank the shot and sipped on his beer, his friends were out on the dance floor grinding against one another.

"Hey there," John heard, he looked and saw a hot looking guy standing next to him. He had short spiky hair with blonde highlights, he was built nicely, kind of like Randy and he had piercings like Phil. He was like a mixture of Randy and Phil put together and John had to admit it, he was smoking hot. "Hey there yourself" John said, the guy smiled at him. "Can I buy you a drink?" the guy asked, John nodded. "Sure, a shot of Jack?" John asked, the guy grinned, "Hard liquor, my kinda guy." The guy said, John smiled. "I'm Kyle by the way." He said, John smiled. "John." He said. "I know who you are." He said. "Well would you look here, John Cena hitting on a guy in a bar" Dean Ambrose said interrupting them.

John sighed. "Just ignore him, he's just jealous that he doesn't get hit on." John told Kyle. He smiled. Dean scoffed. "Please, I can have anyone in this bar on their hands and knees right now if I wanted them." Dean said, John sighed heavily and looked at Dean, annoyance written all over his face. "If that's true Ambrose, why the hell are you here getting up in my personal business?" John asked. Dean smirked. "Because I like to piss you off" Dean said, John shook his head. Kyle coughed. "No offence but I just wanted to get laid by John Cena, I don't need this drama." He said and walked off, John sighed and skulled back his beer and ordered another one. Dean laughed and sat beside John and ordered a drink. John looked at him. "What do you want Ambrose?" John asked. "Nothing, I just like pissing you off. I think I do a good job at it. I rile you up and no one riles up John Cena. Isn't that what you say? John Cena doesn't get rattled?" Dean asked. John closed his eyes and banged his head on the bar. He wished Dean would just leave him the hell alone.

John got up and left Dean alone. "Walk away Cena, that's right!" he called after him, John growled and turned around and went over to Dean. He pushed his head against the bar and leaned down to his ear. "Keep going Ambrose and I will kick your ass all over this bar, test me. I dare you." John snapped, Dean grinned, he had never seen John like this it was a turn on, he wanted to get John back to his room and fuck the shit outta him. John walked back to his table and sat down and drank his beer. He was so annoyed by Dean. He looked over at him and Dean winked at him he shook his head at his idiotic behaviour. Randy and Cody came back to the table. "We're heading off" Randy said, John laughed and nodded at them and they left.

John figured he should go back to his room too so he paid off the tab and went to the elevators. Dean took his chance and followed him. "Going home alone?" Dean asked, John nodded. "Yep, just like you." John snared at him. "Wanna come to my room?" Dean asked. "Why would I do that?" John asked. "Because I'm horny and so are you." Dean said, he was horny and he was a little drunk so his decision making wasn't the best right now. He shrugged and nodded. Dean smiled. They went back to his room, they walked in and Dean slammed John against the door and he kissed him hard and deep, John moaned into the kiss and tried to take control but Dean wouldn't let him. Dean took John's wrists and held them against the door. "Don't you move" he said as he kissed along John's jaw, down to his neck and started sucking. John moaned as Dean sucked on his neck. "Don't you fucking give me a hickey." John warned him, Dean grinned against John's skin. "Shut the fuck up Cena." He said as he went back to sucking on John's flesh, leaving a nice bite there.

He loved that he was able to leave a bite on John, whenever he saw that bite from now on he would know where it came from. Dean ran his hands down John's sides and he pulled up the hem of John's shirt and smiled seeing the sexy ass underneath the fabric. He ran his fingertips over John's stomach and John shivered making Dean grin. "Fuck you have the hottest body." Dean said, John groaned. "Can you move this along?" John asked him, Dean laughed. He pulled John's shirt over his head leaving him shirtless. Dean licked and kissed his way over John's torso. Leaving more bites along the tanned skin. John moaned as Dean started sucking on his nipple.

He moved his hand to the back of Dean's head and Dean pulled away and pushed his hands back to where they belonged. "I said. Don't. Move." Dean growled. John sighed. "You can't tell me what to do." John said like a child. Dean laughed. "Just shut up Cena and let me do my thing." Dean said, John huffed. Dean went back to kissing and licking and sucking on John's abs and chest. He could tell John was enjoying the attention because John was letting out little moans and his breathing was getting harder and harder. Dean went back up to John and he kissed him hard again. John groaned into the kiss and let Dean take control. He kind of figured that Dean was gonna be topping him, John just needed to get laid at this point John was so horny he didn't seem to care at this moment in time. Dean pulled away from the kiss and ran his hands over John's body. "Tell me what you want" Dean said, John sighed and closed his eyes. "Suck my cock." John said, Dean laughed loudly. "Who knew John Cena was so crass." Dean said, John looked at him with a smirk. "You have no idea Ambrose, none whatsoever." John said, Dean laughed he liked this side of John. This side of John was way better than the happy go lucky smiling Cena.

Dean kissed John again. Before getting down on his knees. He looked up at John. "You move your hands I will stop." Dean warned him. He quickly pulled off John's belt, jeans, socks, shoes and underwear, leaving John naked as the day he was born, only he was hard as a rock. Dean smiled when he saw John's length, he was long, thick and hard, just what he liked. He stroked John a few times and licked the pre cum from the tip before licking the underside of John's cock. John moaned, he so badly wanted to move his hands to the back of Dean's head but he didn't want Dean to stop sucking him. Dean took John's cock into his mouth and sucked long and slow, John moaned and pounded his fist against the wall.

Dean smirked, he knew he was making John crazy and it felt so good to know that he could turn John Cena into a pile of moaning mush. He pulled off of John's cock and went back on. He sucked hard and fast, his head bobbing, John's cock hitting the back of Dean's throat every time. "Fuck Ambrose, who knew you had such a fucking hot mouth." John said, Dean moaned around John's cock making John thrust up into his mouth. "I'm gonna cum." John said, at that point Dean pulled away. "Not yet you're not." Dean said. He got up and kissed John, letting John taste his cum on his tongue. John moaned into the kiss and flipped them around so Dean was pressed against the door. Dean was shocked but he gasped when John ripped his shirt off of his body, the buttons flying everywhere, John then got on his knees and took off deans shoes, socks, pants and underwear. He stroked Dean's impressive cock and took him right into his mouth.

Sucking him hard and fast, Dean was shocked at the actions but he moaned and let John suck his cock like a porn star. John moaned around Dean's cock and Dean put his hands on John's head and forced him down on his cock. John groaned as Dean made sure he stayed on his cock. John sucked Dean as deep as he could go before he pulled off. He looked up at Dean and smirked and licked his lips. "Wanna fuck me now?" John asked, Dean licked his lips and nodded. He pulled John up and kissed him hard, they continued kissing as they made their way over to the bed, Dean pushed John onto the bed. "Hands and knees Cena." Dean said. John got on his hands and knees.

Dean slapped John on the ass a few times and grabbed the cheeks in his palms feeling them up. He spread John's cheeks and spat on his hole a few times before he leaned in and licked at John's hole tasting John deep. John moaned and clutched at the bed sheets as Dean rimmed him. "Enough Ambrose. Fuck me already!" John told him, Dean ignored John and went back to rimming John, he licked and sucked at his sweet hole, making John moan loudly, he knew Dean was making him sweat and it annoyed him, he just needed to be fucked. "Oh fuck Dean." John moaned he pushed back onto Dean's tongue it felt so good, he hadn't been rimmed in so long and he loved the action. He loved giving and receiving it.

Dean reached down and stroked his cock as he buried his face in John's ass. Dean pulled away from John's hole and he stroked himself and spat on his cock lubing it up before he lined it up at John's entrance.

He slowly pushed into John, not all the way and started thrusting in and out of John's sweet ass. John moaned as he felt Dean's cock inside of him, he knew Dean wasn't all the way inside of him, but it felt so good right now.

Dean picked up his pace and pushed all the way inside of John. His balls slapping against John's ass, John moaned as he felt all of Dean's cock inside of him. It felt so damn good. If he had known Dean was a great fuck he would have hit him up ages ago.

Yes they hated one another but angry hate sex was the best sex there was. Dean pushed John down onto the bed, so he was flat and he kept on pushing into him, holding onto John's hips as he fucked him nice and fast and hard.

"Fuck Ambrose…..Mmmmmm" John moaned into the bed sheets. "Feels good don't it Cena? You love having my cock in your ass" Dean said. John nodded his head frantically.

"Fuck yes, Ambrose, fuck me!" John screamed, Dean smirked and continued fucking John nice and hard. He had never been with someone so tight before he felt so tight and silky. He loved it. He wished he could stay inside of John forever.

Dean pulled out of John and flipped him onto his back, he pushed his legs back and slammed back into John. John moaned loudly as he felt Dean enter him, Dean pressed down on John and looked into his eyes.

John moaned at him as they looked into each other's eyes. Something happened between them they didn't know what it was but there was something there, like electricity passed through them and it shocked them both to their core.

John reached down and he started jerking himself off, he threw his head back and moaned long and low Dean smiled and leaned in and sucked on John's neck leaving another bite.

"Oh shit Dean…..I'm gonna cum." John siad. "Me too." Dean said they looked into one another's eyes as they came in unison. Dean filled John up with his cum and John came all over his stomach. They laid there together before Dean pulled out of John and rolled to the side.

John laid there a minute before getting up. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Dean watched him. "Thanks for the fuck Cena." He said, John looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah Ambrose." John said. He pulled on his socks and shoes and he walked over to the door. He looked back at Dean and smiled. This was the best one night stand he had ever had.

_ 

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


End file.
